Stormfall
by manta321
Summary: Seth Storm has spent most his life researching the markings on his back. What will happen when what he thought was a myth become reality? My first fanfic! I can't wait!
1. Chapter 1

The sea was plastered against my window like a mosaic painting. The pale green of the water dazzling in the soft glow of the moon, that shone peacefully in the starry night sky. The soothing sound of waves clapping against the white sand. As I looked out the window I wondered how long it had been since the incident.

The incident, that was an awful story to tell. But now that I've brought it up I have to tell it, funny how the mind works. I guess it all started in fourth grade. I was only ten at the time, back then I was allowed to have friends and enjoy life. We were by the lake walking, so close that our shoes were drenched in the cold wintery surf, I remember it vividly. The wind whipping my hair, the sun's glow over the blue of the water, the cirrus clouds above. It all seemed perfect.

A little too perfect. That was one of mom's rules, **Rule #2 if something seems too good to be true, it usually is. **Mom had started the rules when I was five, I should have heeded her advise. But I was young and stupid, I was having fun.

I recall one of my friends, Benny, had dared me to go swimming in the freezing depths of the salt water lake. I hesitated. I have never been a guest in water, he knew that. I even told him in the first grade that I was afraid of it. He must've mistook my look of concern for worried and didn't miss the opportunity to tease me. He called me scared, he asked me what a little water could do, he was insulting me. I didn't like that. It was a whole new feeling for me, getting picked on. I guess, I didn't expect it. I wasn't sure friends were supposed to do that.

I sucked it up and kick off my shoes. I felt the cool of the salty water rush through my toes. I shivered. I hated this. I was not meant to be here I felt it, sensed it. I was never told not to make a fool of myself, never really told how to get a girl, never reassured that it was alright to push myself to my limits, never to go against my instincts. Why? Well the answer is simple really.

When I was little, just an infant, my dad left never to be seen again. My mom told me that he left for our own protection. When I finally asked her why we needed protection, she told me that my aunts and uncles would not be happy with my dad. She never told me why, just that they were very powerful. After she said that I pictured a warrior/ millionaire riding in a horse draw chariot brandishing a spear with an insane smiling saying, "Hey, nephew! Been along time! By the way you need protection from me!" Silly thought but, hey. Anyone would be powerful with a million dollars, a chariot, and a spear.

Anyway, as I walked into the chilled current, I heard a voice. A voice I recognized. It wasn't one of my friends that had spoken, this voice was feminine and as beautiful as a mockingbird's song. As I stiffly turned around I saw an angel of the Lord standing on the beach, Hayley Legna. She was beautiful and her voice was as soft as a summer breeze.

"Seth!" She called across the lake. I almost stumbled and fell. This was definitely unexpected. Why was she calling MY name. I waved to her, to show that I'd heard her. I was to far away from shore to hear what else she said.

The wake slapped at my knees. It awful, I fought the urge to turn and run head long back to shore. I kept my knees firmly planted in the moist soil of the salt water lake. Reeds rustled across my bare feet in the sooth current. I felt something slimy slither past my foot. I automatically look down. Anything slimy and reptilian in the lake was never a good sign for those in it.

I began to panic. The weather turned fringed, a storm cloud moved over the sun. The sky started to streak itself with lighting. Storm clouds gathered over the once clear blue sky. I was running back to the shoreline with something grabbed me.

A thick death grip of slimy mass. It tugged me backward to the center of the lake. It didn't care that my back was being dragged across sharp river rock, it was insensible to the fact that six cuts were now being etched into my skin, as if an invisible hand was curving something into my back. I would've screamed in agony and fear if it wasn't for the thick layer of salt above me.

I was yanked into an underwater grotto where a gigantic monster stared cold dead eyes at me. I felt as if the thing could see into my soul. It was a terrible sight. It was huge, about the size of a twenty-story building. It had a squid-like head that was long and covered with barnacles. Long thick tentacles where thrown over rocks and carelessly wrapped around coral. It was a pale blue color, almost as blue as the depths of the once placid lake. Then, it spoke. It had a dense accent. It sounded olden, ancient. Its voice shook the lake like an earthquake as it told me, "You are not permitted here."

I squirmed. I wanted to tell whatever it was that I didn't want to be here. That it wasn't my fault. To beg it not to eat me. But my air supply had just hit a major low. _What a way to go_, I thought as I gazed into the creature's blank stare. My thoughts seemed to make it annoyed. It put a tentacle to his long head and boomed, "Silence, Demigod." I gave it a confused look, like _why am I here and why am I not dead yet? _I rolled its eyes at me. "I know not of you godly parent, all knowledge given to me is that you are extremely well guarded. I raised an eyebrow. Was this thing crazy or was I the one going mad? After all this, this, this thing couldn't be real; right?

I managed to kick one arm free of the blue tentacle. With my left hand I clumsily shoved myself out of the thing's grasp. I could've sworn I heard it whisper, "Good luck, demigod. You have my grantee we'll met again. "Good luck demigod!"

My head broke the surface. I paddled as fast as I could toward my friends who joined me at the waters edge. I lay on my back staring up at the now placid sky. I breathed a sigh of relief, it was over. For now. Something the thing said, right before I left. 'Good luck demigod,' it still rang in my ears. I was pulled to my feet by my companions. They all looked as relieved as me to see me alive and back on shore. Even Hayley looked comforted by my arrival.

Then, Hayley spotted it. The cuts on my back, still bloodied and stinging but I hadn't noticed. "Seth," She said cautiously, "What happened out there." She touched one of the scars and I winced. Not from pain but of the memory. I didn't know it then but the cuts were a carving of a symbol of the man who'd tried to kill me. A signature, like a name on a contract. If I was to die, it would be by his hand. A symbol of a trident was welded into my skin, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this for the last chapter so I'm doing it for this one! **

**I don't own the grey sisters, the gorgons, the Minotaur, or camp half blood!  
**

**All of that magnificent work goes to the one and only Rick Riordan! **

**But I own everything else! Luv ya'll!**

* * *

**Five years later…**

Now I spend most of my time researching the cuts, which now have turned to scars. They were deep and hidden beneath a sweatshirt or t-shirt. The kraken, that's what I decided to call it, had given me a hint about why it attacked me.

I sat at the back table of the library. My head was propped up on my hand, my elbow laid on the smooth artificial wooden surface of the table. My eyes heavy, focus wavered as I watched the letters and numbers, dates and insignias fly off the paper. I was dyslexic, and I hated it. It made it harder to find anything useful. My fingers tapped lightly against my knee (I was also ADHD).

I heard a small giggle from the shelves off to my right. I turned slightly to see a group of football players huddled around some cheerleaders. The football players wore classic sweats in the school colors. The cheerleaders wore their full uniform, though I had no idea why. They usually wore free clothes. But now they wore a long sleeved white shirt cut off at their stomach, with a few dark green and royal blue streaks of color splashed over their shoulders. The letters SHS etched on to the front; those letters stood for Sky High school Sharks. The Sharks were the school's mascot. It was also what the players did, the sharked through the hallways, huge muscled great whites patrolling their territory looking for unsuspecting prey.

Then I saw a small flash that made me blink a couple of times. When I got a better look I saw Hayley Legna holding a camera. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a tight French braid. She wore a dark purple fedora and jeans that were tucked into shin high zip-up boots. She wore a magenta tank top partially hidden by a brown fake leather jacket. Her skin tone was perfectly tan and her jade green eyes were alive with a bright sparkle. Her camera was SLR with zoom lens that glinted in the luminosity of the lights.

She was snapping pictures of the small crowd as they posed. She rolled her eyes as the cheer captain posed kissing the quarterback's cheek. One of the cheerleaders must've saw me looking because she quickly whispered something to her friend. Her words must've been caught into the wind because they blew toward me. And what she said hit me like a typhoon.

"Demigod in sight. Shall we pursue?" I sat up straight in my chair. Only twice in my life have I heard someone beside myself say that word; it was unusual yet, it seemed oddly natural. My body reacted to the situation. I stood and slammed my book shut. I walked toward the door but froze by the other girl's words.

"No, wait for our master's signal, then we strike. And remember, we take him alive." The other one recoiled as her voice turned into more of a hiss.

"What of the other one? Shall we deliver her to him?" She flicked her long red hair out of her face, and for a moment I swear I saw a reptilian scales. Then asked.

"He has no need for her, Hayley Legna shall be a simple addition to our collection."

_Hayley! _I thought. She was taking pictures, unaware of the pressing threat. Whatever those things were, they were going to do something Hayley and I was not going to let that happen.

I quickly strode behind her and grabbed her arm pulling her toward the exit. To my surprise she corroborated. She followed my trail. She only defied me when we reached the bleachers over looking the football stadium.

"Seth what is going on?" She asked. Her face was full of worry. She was still holding her camera; it was clutched in her hands.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her. I just blurted out the question. I didn't mean to put the look of alarm on her face. But I know why I said it; I wanted to know why she followed me without question.

It took a minute of hesitation but in the end she nodded. "Yeah, I trust you." I raised an eyebrow. There was a small explosion blew the library's windows into the center of the football field. Two snake haired women climbed out from the rumble. One wore sunglasses the other had sickly green eyes that were full of hunger. They both wore black leather dresses that were long sleeved and lace up boots that match their outfits. Their skin tones were a light tan that clashed beautifully with the black.

They were making their way towards them. I started to think fast. I grabbed her hand and told her, "Good. Let's run."

We raced down the hills towards the parking lot. Our hands clasped, normally I would've been blushing my head off; but my focus was on running away from the snake women. She was right behind me, her feet trailing my own. Her hair had begun to fall out of her braid and into her face.

The snake women snaked, toward us, their pythons slithering in their faces as they ran. Hayley gripped my hand, it was clear that she was terrified. Her knuckles had turned a deathly white as it clung around mine, her figures clasped around my palm.

We made it to the road and took off down the sidewalk; we stopped to catch our breath, our hands on our knees. A strange looking cab pulled causing us to look up. Three women sat in front and drivers seats. They each had long shaggy grey hair and no eyes. They had mouths but only one had teeth, a tooth to be exact. It was a slimy green color with something that looked like fungus growing up the sides. They wore black robes with long dangling sleeves. They had bare feet, which were pale and covered with dirt. Their nails were long had mud shoved underneath.

"Get in," One croaked. Her voice was raspy and shaky, like an old grandmother.

I looked at her; she was the one with the slimy excuse for a tooth. Her smile made me want to vomit. Her sister leaned out the window and grabbed me by the scruff of my t-shirt and threw me in the back seat. I was still connected to Hayley, so I dragged her down with me.

We sat in the black interiors of the cab as the sisters started to drive. It was like the one time mom had managed to take me to Orlando, I had begged her to go on one of the big rollercoaster and had felt sick the rest of the day. The cab ride was worse. I was begun wondering if the woman could see at all. Then, as she looked through the rearview mirror I saw that, unlike the others, she had a ghastly misty blue eye protruding out from her forehead.

The cab served as she regained control. "Who are you?" Hayley asked. She seemed to be getting over her shock.

"We're the grey sisters!" One said happily as she idly brought out a loom. She had started a blanket that had a picture of the snake women that were chasing us.

"What were those things?" I questioned. I was surprised by the calmness of my voice. I was mentally freaking out. I didn't know what those things were, I didn't know why they wanted Hayley as a part of their collection, I didn't know if it were true that Hayley was a demigod.

"Gorgons, nasty ones too," replied the one driving. The third was kicking the pedals like a three year old throwing a fit. She was clearly not happy.

"Gorgons?" I heard Hayley whisper. I looked at her.

"Yeah, Gorgons. A fearsome, female mythical beast, most often linked with Greek mythology." I told her. I hadn't spent the last five years studying Greek myths for nothing.

"Someone's definitely part of what they've been studying." They one pushing the petals said. She had a slight lisp, which made it hard to understand.

Hayley and I looked at each other completely baffled. I could tell that we were thinking the same thing, 'what were the freaky old people talking about?' The cab came to a sharp stop, and nearly toppled over.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE!" Hayley yelled. It was transparently clear that she had lost it. Her face was a bright red. Her hair hung limply in her eyes.

"Hey girly, be lucky that your parents are paying or I'd triple the price." The one in the driver's seat said shaking her curly grey hair out of her eye.

Hayley was vibrating with rage. She'd had it with all this nonsense. She looked as if she was going to explode. But then she took a deep breath and snapped a picture of the sisters. Who cried out once the flash had captured their images.

"What was that?" One cried covering the black sockets of where her eyes should've been.

"Why do care?" Hayley asked with venom in her voice. She was adjusting the lens on her camera. Without looking up at the women.

"That's it! Get out! Out! The camp's right there! Get!" They all yelled in unison. Two grabbed us and threw us out of the cab. Then put the petal to the metal leaving only tire tracks.

Hayley and I looked up at the top of two hills over. There was a small arch with Greek letters inscribed on the wood. Strangely the letters changed and flew to form the words, 'Camp Half-blood.'

Whatever Camp Half-blood was, it was going to be a first. And I hoped that they wouldn't attack us on sight.

A roar shook the entire hillside. Hayley and I whipped around. Stampeding toward us was a huge bull, a Minotaur. It wore full battle armor and carried a gigantic spear. The point of one of its horns was missing while the other was tipped with black. Its fur was as dark as midnight. Its eyes were beetle black.

"Hayley?" I leaned in grabbing her shoulder and pulling her forward, "Run." We darted down the hill. And the man bull charged.


	3. Chapter 3

I was faster than her. In the end I wound up carrying her bridal style to the entrance. _She was surprisingly light_, I thought as we raced over a hill. We were almost there! I could see the out line of the pine that marked the boundaries. I could have seen it a mile away, I had eyes like an eagle, but it was still kind of hard to miss. Wrapped around the tree, was a dragon. I'm talking actual living, breathing, sleeping, golden dragon. I didn't have time to admire its slick scales that glinted gold in the sun.

Remember, I was being chased by a freaking man/bull hybrid thing! I wasn't sure if I was seeing things or just going plain mad. I hoped beyond hope that Hayley could see what I was seeing. Otherwise I would look like a complete mental person running from imagination. If that was the case, I had a freaky twisted thoughts.

I tripped over a root that was sticking oddly out of the ground. I guess I had been a lot more focused on getting to the entrance than watching where I step. I toppled over and Hayley landed on top of me. I saw her smile and try to move a bit closer to me. I smirked back and shoved her off of me and closer to the gate. I managed to push her through the boundaries. I got to my feet to follow.

But I was ripped off the ground. The monster had caught up and had me dangling by my feet. Blood began to rush to my head. I looked at the huge face of the bull. It had a long snout and beady fierce black eyes that were full of hatred. I heard voices, male, but I couldn't be sure. I had started to feel dizzy, hanging upside down is not on my list favorite things to do. Especially when a huge Minotaur is there helping the freakiness of the situation.

"Get out of the way!" One of the voices told Hayley. I saw her blurry figure side step as an arrow sailed into the monster's shoulder. The thing howled but instead of dropping me it tightened its grip on my ankles. I heard a loud snap and realized that the thing had broken something, something that belonged to me.

A second arrow pin wheeled toward the Minotaur. But this time, instead of impaling its shoulder, it grabbed it mid-air. It let loose a roar that shook the it turned and began walking away, without a care in the world; with me. Thinking fast I tor out the first arrow and stabbed it in the eye. There was another roar and it disintegrated. With that, I collapsed in a pile of cow guts.

The person, or people, that had shot the arrows ran up to me; Hayley trailing in their wake. She clearly had still been a little shaken by the race against mythology. The people knelt at my side. They were twins, or at least looked like twins. Each had a wave of blondish white over lapping bright blue eyes. They were tall, taller than me, probably older too. Their skin was a dark tan, as if they'd spent way to much time in the sun. They each had an arrogant smile playing across their lips. They wore faded orange t-shirt. Their shirt had a Pegasus on the chest and written above the flying horse was a few Greek words which I could read; I wasn't surprised, at this point nothing would surprise me. Oh how wrong I was.

"You alright?" One asked as he whipped his head in one direction to get the hair out of his face. As they had knelt down they had stuffed their bows into their quivers to avoid any unnecessary violence.

"Yeah, that was a pretty nasty fall," The other said kicking aside some of the guts, "Literally." Then he turned to his brother, "Do you think that-," His brother nodded and helped me to my feet.

"Let's get him to Chiron. Maybe he can help." They dragged me through the boundaries. They led me to a house that looked like one of those camp houses that the director lives in. We were greeted by a man in a wheel chair and a man who looked extremely bored. The man in the wheel chair had long curly brown hair with a freshly grown bread. He had a dark tan, just like the twins. He had a kind smile that matched his nice brown eyes.

The man who looked like he would die of boredom, was sitting at a coffee table playing solitary. He wore a cheetah fur trench coat. He had greasy pitch black hair that dangled limply at his shoulders. He had a strange purple color for his eyes and had his feet, which were hidden in black leather hand sown boots. An ace hit the table as he asked us, "Are you just going to stand there like a trio of idiots or get on with why your hear?" His breath smelled of liquor and he talked as if he had a bit too much last night.

I looked to my right and saw one of the twins roll his eyes and turn to the man in the wheel chair. "Chiron this is- who are you exactly?" He asked looking at me.

I shrugged, "Seth Storm." I answered.

"Seth and he had a run in with the Minotaur a few minutes ago." At this the man stood eagerly. His lower body transformed. I had to blink a few times to make sure I was seeing properly. His legs had grown into four and they were coated with a thin layer of white hair. His feet and toes had turned to hooves and he had sprouted a horse's tail. He was now taller than us all.

"The Minotaur hasn't attacked since the second titan war, and only had an interest in powerful demigods." The _**second**_titan war? Wasn't their only one? And wasn't that one just a myth? That concluded it. I was going insane.

**Rule #12- if things seem a bit to out of hand, breath. They might just fall back into place**

Sometimes I had to admire my mom's knowledge of what might happen in the future. I had learned to memorize these rules by heart, they might've saved me from the incident five years prior. My Mom! How could I have forgotten her! She was my only relative that I had solid proof was alive. She was probably worried sick. I could just see her fussing at me, telling me that she had been freaking out. My mom was an ex- pilot from the air force. She had retired when she found out she was pregnant with me. She now worked a desk job for state farm insurance in New York. She said she hated it. That she'd much rather be up in her plane again. I couldn't blame her. Life was boring without being off the ground once in their lives, in my opinion. Remember when I told you that I'd never been welcome in water? Well, neither was my mom. Her parents had drowned when she was in high school. She went to live in an orphanage and when she was old enough to leave she immediately joined the air force. Then she met my dad. They were married in secret. Think back to when I told you my dad's side of the family would want to kill me if the knew I existed, that's why.

I breathed, slowly. In and out. This was all a dream. I would be waking up now, anytime now. If this were a dream, why did my foot feel like it was run over by a semi? I tried to put some weight on it, to make sure I was just playing a trick on myself. Instead I got a sickening pain rose up through my leg. My knees buckled and I lost my balance then fell. One of the twins grabbed me and hoist me back to my feet.

"Easy, son." Chiron said as he put a heavy hand on my shoulder. He then turned to the twin holding me. "Will, bring him inside. Set him down on the couch. You come two Carter. And tell your friend," He looked over his shoulder and I followed his gaze. Hayley was hiding shyly behind a post listening to our conversation. "That she is welcome to join us."

The twins set me down on a worn moth eaten green sofa facing a fire place. Above the fire place was a cheetah head. And it **_moved_****.** And spoke. It roared. And Will, at least I think his name is Will, threw a sausage to it. "What is that?" I asked incredulously staring at the head in awe.

"That's Semore," Will answered. Again just a guess. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "Don't ask." He sat down on the couch where my feet were.

"My name's Carter, by the way." He said. So close!

Chiron moved into the room. He had shrunk back into his wheelchair and wheeled himself over to me. He held a medical kit and began working.

"So, what do you know about the Greek gods..."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me a long time to update!  
**

**I blame school work, exams, tests, and global warming! Who's with me?**

**~manta**


End file.
